The present invention is directed to temperature monitoring apparatus and a method therefor, and more particularly to an apparatus for monitoring temperature along a substantially linear distance.
It has been found useful to obtain temperature profiles for various control and emergency and safety uses. For example, in the control of a kiln, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 4,176,554, an array of spaced thermocouple monitors provides a temperature profile to implement automatic control of the kiln. In addition to the use of thermocouples, a light fiber technique to detect for example, hot spots, is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,576,485.
Another application of temperature monitoring is, for example, in aircraft use. Here, is desirable to have a very lightweight, simple but yet reliable device. The foregoing thermocouple and fiber optic systems are not believed to be suitable for such use.